


death or paradise

by adoreu



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dead Wilbur Soot, Ghost Wilbur Soot, Ghostbur, PLEASE READ TAGS, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, based on tommy lava scene, he doesn’t do it don’t worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:21:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27912958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adoreu/pseuds/adoreu
Summary: It used to be so scary. The spurts of lava dancing across the lakes of orange welcomed a fiery and agonizing death. Tommy used to be terrified of the Nether, who wouldn’t? It was an invitation for death.Tommy was willing to take that invitation.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 194





	death or paradise

“You’ll be killed, Tommy. Permanently.” 

For the first time in a while Ghostbur sounded stern. It almost reminded Tommy of when he was alive, when he was the president giving out orders. 

Those words lingered in Tommy’s brain. Wilbur wasn’t wrong. Tommy was on his last life. He can’t be as rash and impulsive as he used to, toying with death so casually. His life is on the line. 

Tommy ignores him, jumping on top of the Netherrack. “I just wanna see, though.”

“Do you wanna be a ghost? Ghostinnit?” Wilbur joked, trying to soften the tension. He floated behind Tommy as he hopped across Nether ruins towards the Hub. 

Ghostbur seemed to argue less after that. 

Tommy pulled himself up, feeling the wave of heat thicken across his face. His eyes automatically set on a familiar black-stone building. 

He starts sprinting, feeling the lava’s heat swamp across his body, but that didn’t matter. 

Tommy pants, silently gawking at the portal. He hears it’s mystical sounds and the purple swirls entrancing him, luring him inside.

The portal. The closest thing he’ll have to home.

Tommy watched Sapnap dissolve into the portal, as Dream watched sharply of Tommy’s every move. Tommy however, stared at the portal wistfully. He was all out of energy, he couldn’t be bothered to come up with a plan to push Dream off the edge and sneak back.

Maybe a day ago he would’ve jumped in out of spite, but now he’s just jaded, and tired. 

He could hear Sapnap beyond the portal, faintly talking about a Christmas tree.

“Can I go look at the Christmas tree?” Tommy asks. He’s never felt this helpless and desperate in a while, but maybe seeing a stupid Christmas tree could make up for everything. At least for one day.

“No, you can’t Tommy.” At that moment, another piece of Tommy’s hopes shatters and is completely beaten to a pulp. 

He’s fuming. But he can’t be bothered to fight. 

Wilbur eventually catches up and promises to take a Polaroid of the Christmas tree. Tommy silently agrees.

He watched as Sapnap and Dream follow him into the portal, disappearing within the radiating purple.

He stared longingly at the portal. Something he wants but can’t have. 

He hears the laughter and awe behind the portal, his jealousy becoming more potent the longer he hears. Tommy forces his gaze away from the portal, trudging along the black-stone path, before his eyes catch the vibrant orange sizzling underneath him.

It used to be so scary. The spurts of lava dancing across the lakes of orange welcomed a fiery and agonizing death. Tommy used to be terrified of the Nether, who wouldn’t? It was an invitation for death.

His foot hovers on the edge of the Nether hub, his face engulfed with heat. He feels tears well up from the heat and his face being flushed with the extreme warmth. The warmth blanketed him, cocooning him in equanimity, stripping him from all his exhaustion and bitterness.

His heart was no longer beating from fear. It was tranquil, like in that moment, a fleeting thought, gave him an idea of a life of eternal peace.

Tommy was willing to take that invitation.

What was the point? He was banished from everything he’s ever known. Everyone he’s ever loved, even if they didn’t love him back. Stuck with his enemy and their hooligans, taunting him with his dying thirst of home. So close but so far from his reach. 

He was wearing no armor, it would be over quick from what others have said. Maybe he can be like Wilbur. Oblivious, happy, and most of all —

Dead. 

Unchained from the shackles of world’s horror and unbearableness. His life tainted with relentless wars and constant bloodshed. He could be free. Perhaps like Ghostbur, he too would have his bad memories erased. 

He’ll remember the smoothing sound of his discs, and not the countless battles and sacrifices for them. He wouldn’t even have one final listen. 

He’ll remember bits and pieces from L’Manberg and Pogtopia, before war and before his brother went off the rails. 

He’ll remember his family. He’ll remember Wilbur before he became corrupt. He’ll remember Phil before he stabbed his brother. He’ll remember Techno before he killed his best friend and destroyed L’Manberg. 

Now that Tommy thinks about it, his life was one whole bad memory. Nothing was good from the start. 

Tommy brings his foot closer.

The temptation becomes stronger. The heat crawls on his skin, the trickling sweat oozing down his face. It would be so easy to do it now. Consumed by the fiery abyss. Gone. No one would know.

It can’t be too bad. The pain should be quick. He’s suffered long enough. A little lava to the skin shouldn’t scratch. 

Tommy’s fists ball in, as his eyes flutter shut, and a sense of peace floods him. He can feel his mind contemplating it, but his feet remain glued to the floor. 

His hand suddenly gets pulled away. 

Baffled, he looks towards the owner of the hand, met with a smiley face mask. Tommy’s eyes gravitate towards the lava again. 

He waited too long. He shouldn’t have hesitated.

Tommy leans over the edge again, met with a hand to his chest. “It’s not your time to die yet, Tommy.” Is what Dream says.

Silent, he obeys. “It’s never my time to die.” Tommy replies sardonically, ambling away from the Nether hub. 

“That’s true.” says Dream, sympathetically.

He’ll have to ask Ghostbur what dying feels like again. Maybe then he’ll make a decision.

**Author's Note:**

> jump in the cadillac? more like jump in the lava /j


End file.
